Captain Marvel
'''Captain Marvel' battled Superman in Captain Marvel vs. Superman. Information on the Rapper Carol Danvers, also known as Captain Marvel, is a former United States Air Force pilot who, upon being exposed to the energy of the Tesseract via the destruction of the Light-Speed Engine, obtained cosmic powers. She was made into a Kree-human hybrid via the blood transfusion from Yon-Rogg, while having all of her old memories removed, turning her into the Kree's weapon and a member of Starforce. During their Kree-Skrull War, Danvers returned to Earth and began recalling her past, with help from Nick Fury and Maria Rambeau. Danvers had then also discovered that Yon-Rogg and the Kree Empire had been manipulating her for years, learning from Talos that the Skrulls were merely seeking to find a new home. With this information, Danvers unlocked her true powers and defeated the Kree invasion onto Earth that was being led by Ronan the Accuser, before setting off out to the far reaches of the galaxy to finish what her late mentor Mar-Vell had previously started. Spending twenty-three years journeying through the universe, Captain Marvel learned of the Snap through the distress call sent out by Fury and had joined the Avengers in an attempt to confront Thanos and reverse the damage done, managing to also rescue Tony Stark and Nebula from deep space along the way. However, despite their first attempt at finding the Infinity Stones failing, Captain Marvel returned to Earth in 2023 when the Avengers had just succeeded with their second attempt to reverse the Snap and assisted them during their fight against Thanos and his army of Chitauri and Outriders. Eventually, the combined efforts of Captain Marvel and all the heroes of Earth triumphed over all Thanos' forces, though Iron Man sacrificed his life. Danvers attended his funeral before going off-world. During the events of Captain Marvel, she is seeing her partner Maria Rambeau, but following Infinity War they have since separated on good terms as she is now seeing Valkyrie. Lyrics Even Cavill’s done with Kal-El? You need some crisis management. You stop the awful rich in Metropolis. I’m saving my daily planet! Step to the higher, doper, faster rapper, there’ll be hell to pay, It’s a bird? It’s a plane! It’s the Air Force invading on Doomsday! Aliens won’t take MY job. Head back to Earth’s border You’re the biggest bitch whipped by Darkseid since the First Order! Bruce and Mary-Supes seem like more than super-friends to me. You don’t have to prove anything; your sexual preference is a secret identity. I cripple Kryptonians! Leaving Reeves to grieve this Kree’s karma! You’ll freeze like your breath at my name like it was ‘Captain Martha!’ So before I go and tug on your cape, ditch the stupid ‘S’ emblem. I expect less from a supermanchild with no mom left to dress him. Trivia *She is the second superhero to rap, following Superman. **She is the first superheroine. References Superman on DCEU wiki. Category:Captain Marvel vs. Superman Category:Phase 1 Category:Rappers